The present invention relates to audio and visual recording systems, and more particularly to an automatic recording system for surgical procedures.
Healthcare institutions are faced with exciting and demanding challenges. Surgical procedures are increasingly complex. Resource management must be cost-effective. Quality patient care requires continuous upgrading of skills. The present invention provides a valuable tool that can capture, preserve and retrieve information that affects these areas.
A system for automatically producing audio/video records of each procedure performed in a surgical operating room is provided. The records produced are remote, confidential, archival and retrievable.
The system includes video cameras mounted at strategic locations in the operating room to generate video images of each surgical procedure performed, and microphones strategically mounted to pick up audio from each procedure. Recording means located at a recording site remote from the operating room create audio/video records from the video images and audio generated by the video cameras and microphones. Sensors mounted in the operating room detect the presence of persons and automatically trigger the recording means in response thereto.
Original recordings of each camera view and audio for every procedure performed in the operating room can be securely maintained by a third party. Hospital staff are not required to adjust equipment, initiate recording, or take any other steps to initiate the automatic creation of records. Recording begins automatically upon any sort of activity in the operating room, and continues until complete cessation of activity. When requested, a copy of a record corresponding to any procedure performed or time segment thereof can be produced.
The system of the present invention can be used in multiple, beneficial ways. One area affected is resource management. The information provided by the video records can help to maximize utilization of the operating room. Scheduling and use of surgical suites are easily assessed and adjusted by viewing the video records. Use of equipment can be made more cost-effective. Evaluation of procedures and performance is easier and more efficient.
The records generated by the present invention also provide a reliable testament to the capability of individual physicians and surgical teams. Independently produced records that show physicians performing procedures several times are a thorough way of confirming capability. The records provide unbiased documentation of skill levels when credentials are sought or need to be substantiated in a legal challenge. Efficiency and privacy of peer review sessions is maximized, and the emotional toll caused by subjective reconstruction of events is minimized.
The recording system is also a great asset in risk management. Review of the video record of a procedure assists in the evaluation process when an unexpected outcome occurs. Malpractice allegations can be addressed quickly and effectively. The video records can help speed the discovery process and possibly lead to rapid resolution if the records demonstrate malpractice allegations to be unfounded.
The system of the present invention can be utilized as a valuable teaching tool as well. Video records of prior procedures can help a surgical team anticipate the needs of an upcoming surgery and to reach the most informed conclusions. The records can be an effective means of teaching the staff about a new technique, an unusual case or how to operate new equipment. The video files permit fast, easy, and private self-critiquing of one's own skills.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings .